Passage de témoin
by Owlie Wood
Summary: A la place de Charlie Weasley, comment feriez vous pour expliquer à Olivier Dubois que vous laissez le Quidditch pour les dragons? Aucune idée? Rassurez vous, lui non plus...


**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie :  
**Ce petit texte fait partie de mes multiples tentatives pour passer mon blocage d'écriture. A la base, il n'aurait pas dû être publié, en tous cas, pas ailleurs que sur mon LJ. Mais en l'écrivant, j'ai réalisé qu'il me tenait très à cœur et que j'avais envie de le faire partager. D'où sa présence ici…  
J'avais dans l'idée que Charlie était un garçon calme et profondément gentil. C'est pour ça qu'imaginer qu'il ait dû cohabiter avec Olivier pendant trois longues années m'a énormément amusé. J'espère que vous apprécierez vous aussi la dernière discussion de ces deux mordus de la petite balle rouge.

**Disclaimer :  
**Les personnages ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à JKR. L'idée de ce défi revient à tsuunami, qui voulait un Olivier/Charlie sur le thème de la tristesse. Je crois que je suis un peu passée à côté !

A tsuunami, qui aime le Quidditch et ses joueurs, certainement autant que moi.

* * *

**Passage de témoin**

- _Où ça ?_

Le hurlement fit sursauter Charlie Weasley. Celui-ci sortit la tête de son casier dans lequel il espérait réussir à mettre un peu d'ordre et jeta un regard étonné au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

- En Roumanie, je viens de te le dire, répéta-t-il surpris.

L'expression en train de se former sur le visage encore juvénile de son interlocuteur l'informa que la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

- Rassure moi, c'est _uniquement_ pour les vacances ? fit le petit brun inquiet.

Charlie eut un éclat de rire et retourna au rangement de son casier.

- Je prends ça pour un non, reprit le jeune garçon en déglutissant. Plus loin, je suppose que ce n'était pas possible ?

Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il s'était douté que ce serait difficile. Mais pas à ce point.

- Oui, ricana-t-il. Plus près, c'était possible. Malheureusement, les dragons ne l'entendaient pas de la sorte. Bizarrement, cela arrange plutôt les affaires de notre Ministère.

Le 7ème année s'était attendu à un cri, à des râlements, à la limite même à un bruit de chute. Mais le silence inquiétant qui suivit sa déclaration fut loin de le rassurer. Il roula ses chaussettes en boule et les prit avec sa vieille robe de Quidditch avant de refermer son casier.

Le monde autour d'Olivier Dubois venait définitivement de s'effondrer.

Charlie ne put retenir un sourire attendri en observant le jeune garçon tout juste âgé de 14 ans. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, prêt à en discuter.

- Percy m'avait prévenu, murmura Olivier les yeux dans le vague. Mais je n'ai pas voulu le croire.

- Et pourtant, répondit Charlie, c'est la vérité.

Olivier tourna alors les yeux vers lui.

- Coach… fit-il désespéré.

Coach… Il n'y avait que Dubois pour l'appeler ainsi. Les autres membres de l'équipe ne s'étaient jamais adressés à lui par autre chose que Charlie ou Weasley. Seul Olivier tenait à employer ce « Coach » et ce depuis qu'il avait intégré Poudlard. Choix plutôt étrange, puisque le jeune homme ne faisait pas officiellement partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il avait simplement effectué quelques remplacements cette année. Pourtant, dès sa première année, il était un peu devenu la mascotte de l'équipe. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Charlie devait admettre qu'il s'était lui-même imposé en tant que tel.

Rares étaient les personnes à pouvoir être aussi passionnées par quelque chose. Olivier en devenait très vite agaçant. Charlie avait toujours eu beaucoup de patience avec lui parce qu'il le comprenait. Amoureux éperdu du plus Noble des Sports, il ne pouvait _que_ comprendre. Alors même quand Olivier le dérangeait pour parler d'une technique de jeu, il s'efforçait de l'écouter. Même quand Olivier jugeait utile de passer en revue les moindres erreurs et points faibles de l'équipe après chaque entraînement, il s'efforçait de rester calme et poli. Même quand Olivier le suivait alors qu'il avait affirmé à tous avoir ressenti le besoin d'être seul pour définitivement vider son casier avant de quitter l'école pour la dernière fois, il gardait le sourire.

Parce que lui avait 18 ans et avait déjà connu le succès. Et qu'il savait que ce jeune garçon à l'heure actuelle en train de bouder y parviendrait lui aussi. C'était comme se revoir il y a quelques années… Sauf que son lui enfant aurait parfaitement compris que sa passion pour les dragons puisse l'emporter.

Les sourcils d'Olivier se froncèrent et son regard se fit plus mauvais.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses faire ça ! siffla-t-il. Dis moi la vérité ! Tu as signé pour un club roumain ? Parce que…

- Olivier, soupira Charlie pour l'interrompre. Ecoute, je…

- Comment tu peux nous faire ça ? Comment tu peux faire ça au Quidditch ? s'écria Dubois en se dressant sur ses pieds. Tu as une place qui t'est toute réservée dans le milieu, Coach ! On parlait même pour toi de l'équipe nationale ! J'ai entendu MacGonagall t'en parler ! Le 7 du Dragon Rouge ! _L'équipe d'Angleterre_ ! Comment as-tu pu seulement hésiter ?

Il attendit que le jeune garçon aux poings tremblants se calme pour parler.

- Olivier, assieds-toi s'il te plaît, dit-il doucement. Ne crois pas que je l'ai fait de gaieté de cœur. Tu sais comme moi que le Quidditch occupe une place capitale dans ma vie. Mais à aucun moment, je n'ai envisagé d'en faire mon métier… Je ne l'ai caché à personne. Le jeu à Poudlard n'a rien à voir avec celui de la Ligue. Les enjeux sont différents, les pressions énormes ! Je ne veux pas avoir à me battre pour garder ma place. Je ne veux pas avoir à me méfier de tout et de tous. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de finir à Sainte-Mangouste parce que mes adversaires m'auront jugé comme étant l'homme à abattre.

- C'est sûr que finir à l'hôpital pour avoir été à moitié déchiqueté par un dragon, c'est tellement plus « _cool _», renifla Dubois acerbe.

- Je n'ai pas envie de prendre ma retraite à 30 ans et me retrouver à errer dans les couloirs du Ministère en occupant un quelconque poste honorifique. J'ai besoin de voir du pays maintenant. Si je ne prends pas ce poste à la Réserve quand je suis jeune et en pleine forme, je ne le ferai jamais. Un jour, tu comprendras.

Le jeune garçon eut un ricanement moqueur.

- Alors là, Coach, ça m'étonnerait !

Charlie sourit à son tour. Il n'avait pas totalement tort.

- Enfin, fit Dubois qui commençait à se faire une raison. Au moins, tu n'abandonnes pas le sport pour une fille, c'est déjà ça…

- Pourquoi ? répondit Charlie un sourcil haussé et un sourire aux lèvres. Tu aurais été jaloux autrement ?

La mâchoire du jeune Gryffondor se décrocha et il mit quelques instants se remettre de la plaisanterie, laissant à Charlie tout le temps nécessaire pour se moquer. Etant passé par là, il savait que tous les garçons de son âge n'aimaient pas entendre parler de sentiments, quelle que soit la personne à l'égard de laquelle qui il les nourrissait. Et cela marchait encore plus pour les personnes comme Olivier, persuadé qu'aucun sourire ne saurait les détourner du jeu et de ses enjeux.

- Ça va faire bizarre, soupira Dubois en regardant le vestiaire tout autour de lui.

Charlie ne put acquiescer que d'un petit « ouais ». Ce microscopique local avait vu passer 6 ans de son existence. Il était bien sûr très attaché à Poudlard, mais cet endroit était _différent_. Qu'on parle de défaite, de victoire, tout entre ces murs prenait une dimension insoupçonnable. Il revit ses coéquipiers qu'il avait tour à tout admirés, encouragés, guidés, parfois même engueulés et avec lesquels il avait fini par triompher. Le Quidditch lui manquerait. Le contact avec ces passionnés lui manquerait. Tout comme ce silence d'avant-match si particulier, ces regards qui en disent long, ces petits rites que l'on effectue même en se défendant d'être superstitieux, l'adrénaline qui se répandait dans les moindres de ses vaisseaux avant le coup d'envoi, le passage de la porte et l'entrée dans le stade… La plus belle et la plus douce des drogues. Il espérait réussir à s'en passer.

Finalement, cet endroit était son préféré. Le fait qu'il ait choisi d'y passer sa toute dernière soirée finit par ne plus l'étonner. C'était comme effectuer un dernier pèlerinage avant le grand plongeon vers une vie d'adulte responsable. Il raccrochait ici ce soir un de ses vieux rêves.

- C'est déjà bizarre, si tu veux mon avis, murmura Charlie.

- Tu peux encore changer d'avis, fit Olivier innocent. Je suis sûr que les 13 clubs de la Ligue seraient prêts à t'embaucher…

- Olivier…

- Ok, j'arrête, dit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais le futur grand espoir de l'Angleterre, toujours sans Attrapeur valable et que tu avais une chance de pouvoir jouer la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch dans quelques années ici, devant ton public…

- Non, effectivement… répondit Charlie amusé.

Il prit sa robe de Quidditch dans les mains et réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il devait dire.

- Un jour, ce sera ton tour aussi Olivier.

- De quoi ? fit le garçon amer. Refuser la chance de ma vie pour aller compter des gros lézards ? Non merci…

Charlie lui colla une tape derrière la tête.

- De prendre le relais dans cette équipe, idiot ! expliqua-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Les yeux du jeune garçon s'illuminèrent aussitôt.

- Coach, tu as des tuyaux ? fit-il avide.

- Si tu continues à progresser, répondit Charlie lentement pour le faire enrager, il y a toutes les chances pour que Samantha te prenne comme Gardien titulaire l'an prochain. Et si c'est le cas, tu seras le membre le plus ancien quand ils partiront à la fin de l'année.

Le sourire béat de Dubois se figea un instant et se teinta de nostalgie.

- C'est la fin d'une époque, hein ? demanda-t-il tristement.

Seul un raclement de gorge permit à Charlie d'approuver. Ils seraient 2 à ne pas revenir en septembre. L'an prochain, 4 autres suivraient. La « Dream Team » qui avait comblé Gryffondor ces dernières années était sur le point de raccrocher.

- Tu seras nommé Capitaine, reprit Charlie pour empêcher sa gorge de se nouer. Il te faudra t'entourer, très bien t'entourer. Sur le terrain comme en dehors… Crois moi, être Capitaine est loin d'être simple. En cas de victoire comme en cas de défaite, tu seras le premier à être félicité ou critiqué. C'est quelque chose que tu devras accepter. Les gens ne seront pas tendres avec toi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en repensant à ces dernières années. Mais pense au bonheur que tu pourras leur apporter et ne les laisse jamais te déstabiliser.

L'air décidé et féroce de Dubois l'amusa. MacGonagall n'allait pas tarder à le regretter.

- Je crois que tu n'auras pas de soucis à te faire au niveau de la déstabilisation, signala Charlie. Ne fais pas la même erreur que les autres Capitaines, ne sous-estime pas les filles. Jamais. L'attaque est lieu de création, elles y excelleront. Oui, je sais, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, elles ne feront pas toujours le poids physiquement face à certains molosses. Mais crois en mon expérience, elles ont une façon de finir le geste et de déconcentrer les gardiens qui leur est propre.

- Ok, j'y penserai, promit Olivier à contre cœur.

Charlie espérait qu'il suivrait son conseil. Avoir des filles dans l'équipe ne pouvait être que positif. Leur calme empêchait les situations de s'envenimer, leur présence encourageait les jeunes mâles à se surpasser. Et inconsciemment, elles occupaient naturellement un rôle protecteur pour les autres membres, un substitut naturel que Dubois apprécierait, lui permettant ainsi d'endosser le rôle du grand méchant sadique que Charlie était sûr qu'il prendrait.

- Dernière recommandation, reprit Charlie. Je sais que ça ne se fait pas mais il y a deux joueurs sur lesquels tu devras compter.

Surpris, Dubois tendit l'oreille.

- Je t'écoute…

- Fred et George Weasley, déclara Charlie. Mes deux frères cadets. Des Jumeaux. Bon en vol, excellents quand on parle de synchronisation et de coordination des actions. Ils ont également l'avantage de ne connaître ni la peur et ni le danger…

- De Batteurs ? fit Olivier songeur.

- Disons qu'à côté d'eux, mes dragons vont me paraître sages et disciplinés, soupira Charlie en repensant aux deux tornades rousses qui lui faisaient office de petits frères.

Sa plaisanterie amusa Olivier. Et puisqu'il avait réussi à lui rendre le sourire, il n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire que c'était vrai. Après tout, Dubois aurait tout le temps de le découvrir quand les Jumeaux intégreraient l'équipe.

- Très bien, promit Olivier. J'essaierai de m'en rappeler.

L'horloge suspendue au-dessus de la porte des vestiaires sonna huit heures.

- Tu devrais y aller Olivier, expliqua Charlie. Ton couvre feu vient de tomber. Rusard serait capable de te maintenir toute la nuit éveillé…

A contrecœur, le jeune garçon se leva et amorça un mouvement vers la sortie.

- Au fait, fit Charlie en le stoppant avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte. Attrape !

Il lui lança la boule de tissu qu'il gardait jusque là sur ses genoux. Dans la semi obscurité, Olivier ne la vit pas arriver et se la prit en pleine tête.

- Beau réflexe pour un Gardien, ricana le 7ème année.

Dubois, au lieu de se vexer, resta sans voix. L'ayant dépliée, il venait de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. De son banc, Charlie voyait face à lui briller à la lumière de la lune les lettres dorées cousues sur le dos de la robe de Quidditch… « Weasley »

- Mais, fit Olivier subitement pâle. C'est…

- Ma toute première robe, oui, finit Charlie puisque Dubois semblait incapable de le faire. Celle que j'ai portée lors de mes premiers matchs. Elle ne me va plus et je n'en aurai plus besoin à présent.

- Coach, murmura Olivier en revenant se planter devant lui. Je ne peux pas accepter.

Sa gêne fit éclater Charlie de rire.

- Mais si tu peux, fit le rouquin en lui collant une tape sur l'épaule. Je pense qu'elle te sera grande. Tu es encore gringalet. Mais si tu t'y mets sérieusement, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à t'étoffer un peu.

Mal à l'aise, Dubois baissa la tête.

- Hé, tu ne vas pas pleurer, s'inquiéta Charlie avec un sourire. Sinon, je vais être obligé de te faire un câlin pour te consoler… Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, non ?

Piqué à vif, Olivier redressa fièrement le menton et ravala ses larmes d'émotion.

- Je le savais, reprit Charlie plus enjoué. Bien… Je pense qu'une poignée virile suffira pour ce soir.

Sur ces mots, il tendit la main vers son jeune Gardien, qui s'en saisit vigoureusement.

- J'en prendrais soin, Coach, déclara Olivier d'un ton solennel une fois que cela fut fait. Je te le promets…

- Je ne t'en demande pas temps, plaisanta Charlie. Ramène la Coupe à Gryffondor et je jugerai que la relève est assurée.

Ce fut au tour d'Olivier de ricaner. Visiblement, ramener la Coupe allait être son objectif premier. Le petit brun se stoppa à nouveau sur le pas de la porte.

- Je viendrai te voir Coach en Roumanie, déclara-t-il satisfait.

- Sérieusement ? fit Charlie surpris. Moi qui pensais pouvoir être enfin traquille.

- Oui, dans quelques années, répondit Dubois sûr de lui et ignorant son sarcasme. Quand je serai un joueur pro que tous les clubs s'arracheront, je viendrai te voir au bras d'une femme superbe sur le tout dernier balai sorti, histoire que tu puisses voir tout ce que tu as raté…

L'ordure… Charlie sentit l'un des coins de sa bouche se redresser. Le pire, c'était que le petit en était capable. Alors qu'il allait partir, Dubois fit à nouveau demi-tour.

- Coach, fit-il d'une petite voix.

- Quoi _encore_ ? s'écria Charlie amusé. Olivier, va te coucher !

- Mais, je voulais te dire que…

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Olivier, se moqua le Capitaine. Tu veux que je vienne t'embrasser, c'est ça ?

Il devina dans la pénombre son expression d'indignation parfaite.

- Mais pas du tout ! s'insurgea-t-il. Je…

- RENTRE ! ordonna Charlie en lui lançant la paire de chaussettes en boule qui se trouvait avec lui. Je veux la paix !

Dubois fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter.

- Ok, ok, tant pis pour toi, je m'en vais.

Il ferma la porte en marmonnant.

Enfin seul, Charlie se laissa tomber sur le banc. Dubois avait réussi à l'épuiser en quelques minutes. Désormais à l'abri des regards, il laissa la nostalgie le submerger et ses souvenirs affluer. Le lieu était tranquille à présent et l'isolement parfait pour laisser les larmes qu'il tentait de retenir depuis ce matin tranquillement s'écouler.

Couché sur le banc, les mains derrière la tête, il laissa ses yeux se remplir et porta son regard légèrement embué sur la lune presque pleine visible à travers le petit fenestron placé près du plafond.

Deux mains apparues soudainement sur le rebord le firent se redresser brutalement. Deux mains annonciatrices qu'une tête suivrait bientôt. Et pas n'importe quelle tête évidemment. Charlie ne fut pas du tout surpris de voir le petit brun réapparaître là haut.

- Olivier ! s'écria-t-il.

La tête disparut un instant pour réapparaître de plus belle juste après. Apparemment monté sur une structure en équilibre plus que précaire, le jeune garçon avait du mal à maintenir sa position.

- Je voulais juste te dire bonne nuit Coach ! expliqua Dubois.

- VA TE COUCHER ! lui ordonna Charlie.

- Ok, j'y vais ! râla Olivier en levant une main en signe de reddition.

Bien mal lui en pris car privé de l'un de ses appuis stables, il perdit l'équilibre et disparut aussitôt du fenestron, un énorme fracas accompagnant sa chute. D'abord inquiet, Charlie fut pris d'un fou rire en entendant le petit « _Aouch_ » que Dubois laissa échapper.

- Je vais bien, Coach, fit Olivier de l'autre côté du mur. Ne t'inquiète pas, je rentre maintenant. Je sens que Pomfresh va être contente de me voir ce soir...

Cela finit d'achever Charlie qui se laissa retomber sur son banc.

- Bonne nuit Coach, fit la voix d'Olivier plus lointaine.

Charlie essuya une larme, qu'il pensait être de rire, avant de murmurer.

- Bonne chance, Olivier…

* * *

Amateurs de Quidditch, de Charlie ou d'Olivier, retrouvez-les sur le recueil "**Dieux du Stade**"!


End file.
